Ticketing services allow users to obtain information regarding events, such as movies, concerts, sporting contests, performances, and the like, and to purchase tickets for those events. In a common implementation, a ticketing service provides a web-based or telephonic interface that allows users to select events, determine whether tickets are available (and, if reserved seating is used for the event, which seats are available). Users can then complete the purchase of one or more tickets for the event (e.g., for family and/or friends), purchase tickets for additional events, and the like.
Some ticketing services allow a user to obtain information about an event together with information regarding whether any friends of the user have also purchased tickets to the event. For example, users may register for a ticketing service and self-identify as friends. Users can then access information about which friends are attending an event, and users can use that information to decide whether to attend the event individually or purchase tickets near the user's friends.